The Green Eyed Boy and the Autumn Eyed Girl
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: A Sparky ficlit. Why does John finally kiss Elizabeth?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I've been dragged into this fandom against my will! Avoided Stargate addiction for years, then I had to go see SGA, grrr smile Of course, MGM and Sony, and all the other grand high Mucky Mucks own Stargate Atlantis, I'm just breaking their toys for a little bit. Any similarity to any other story not my own, is a coincidence. No copyright infringement is intended. And I'm not making even a wooden nickel off if this sucker. smile

"A Moon Song;" The Confluence; David Berkeley; 2002.

"So Are You to Me;" eastmountainsouth; eastemountainsouth; 2003.

**Rating: **PG at least, maybe a PG-13 depending on what your personal line is, though I would certainly call it a tame PG-13 if it is. Rated for mild swear; one word used twice, and kissing.

**Timeline: **Set sometime early third season, but it's only a drabble, so it shouldn't go too strongly against future plotpoints. Please keep in mind that I've only seen second season until "Michael." General reference to past seasons, but nothing really specific.

**Author's Notes: **Been out of the loop a while...sooo... This started as one thing, then mutated, then became something else entire, and ended up longer than intended. smile This is my first, and maybe only SGA ficlit. Please keep in mind that while I can write other things, it turns out that I'm a shipper heheMy ficlits reflect this. If you don't want to read a fluffly bunny story, than don't read this. One last warning, this is sappy Sparky fic.

And the David Berkeley song? I was listening to it and it got my muse singing, because I mean really, can you get a much more Sparky song?

Also posted at my livejournal and friends communities

* * *

_A green-eyed boy, he met an autumn-eyed girl.  
And she said, "Take your time, I'm from the other side of the world."  
And there were rules to be broken: they have differences to mend.  
But when he looked into her eyes, there was no way he could pretend._

_But she said, "Truth is sorrow, we will never be that way."  
And he said, "Truth is pleasure, that is all there is to say."  
But some say, "Truth is hidden, it lies very far below."  
But I say, "Truth is beauty. That is all you need to know."_

_And now I'm falling like the snow.  
You are like the moon: I watch you as you glow.  
And now you're falling like the snow.  
Still I'm hanging on the moon: I watch you far below._

_And so I stand upon the wreckage of the kingdom of the world,  
and I stare upon the ruins and remember this girl.  
You see, the boy would be her nightingale if she would be his muse.  
But when she looked into his eyes there was nothing she could refuse.  
And so the green-eyed boy he kissed the autumn-eyed girl.  
Their kiss is painted on the urn, watch it as it twirls._

_Still she said, "Truth is sorrow, we will never be that way."  
And he said, "Truth is pleasure, that is all there is to say."  
But some say, "Truth is hidden, it lies very far below."  
But I say, "Truth is beauty. That is all you need to know."_

_And now I'm falling like the snow.  
You are like the moon: I watch you as you glow.  
And now you're falling like the snow.  
Still I'm hanging on the moon: I watch you far below._

_And now I'm falling like the snow.  
You are like the moon: I watch you as you glow.  
And now you're falling like the snow.  
Still I'm hanging on the moon: I watch you far below. _

"_**A Moon Song"** **David Berkeley**_


	2. The Captain Kirk Thing?

_**The Green Eyed Boy and the Autumn Eyed Girl**  
The Captain Kirk Thing_

_

* * *

_ "McKay," Colonel Sheppard greeted the astrophysicist, setting his duffel down and entering the organized chaos that was Rodney's lab on Atlantis. "You wanted to see me?"

Dr. McKay looked up from where he was working on his laptop. "Yes. There's an Ancient device that apparently requires activation by someone with the ATA gene."

"Rodney, you have the gene. Why do you need me to be your guinea pig?" John asked, clearly reluctant to be a part of another of Dr. McKay's experiments.

"Because it appears that the device requires activation by someone with a naturally occurring gene," Dr. McKay answered impatiently. "Now, if you would…" Rodney said before John interrupted him.

"Why not Major Lorne?" Colonel Sheppard asked, still hesitant to participate in whatever experiment Dr. McKay was conducting.

"What are you, five?" Rodney snarked.

"You possess a dominate gene and the strongest ability to access it," he conceded as he saw John's expression. "If I could do this I would. But since I can't, I need you to," the scientist explained impatiently. "It'll take all of a minute."

The military commander of Atlantis watched as Rodney picked up an ornate orb the size of a globe from one of his worktables and carried it over to him.

"That's the device Inarra gave us," John observed carefully, referring to the team's latest mission and the leader of the people that they had negotiated with during it.

"Yes, it is," Rodney responded, his tone unusually terse. "Now, if you please?" He asked impatiently as he held out the device.

"Inarra said that she was just giving it to us to safeguard. She said that the inscriptions indicated that the device could be potentially dangerous," John reminded the determined scientist.

"And of course the princess of some primitive agrarian society knows more about Ancient technology than an expert in the field like myself," Rodney countered sarcastically.

"Well, do you know what it does?"

"It's a power device; a sort of miniature ZedPM," Rodney answered confidently.

"I thought ZPMs were safe," John countered.

"They are."

"Then why would Inarra say that this one could be dangerous?"

"Superstitious princess; brilliant scientist," Rodney replied impatiently.

"Well, I'm inclined to follow Inarra's advice until we've had this thing for more than a few hours and know a little bit more about it."

"Of course you are," Dr. McKay responded, not bothering to hide his derision.

"And what is that suppose to mean, McKay?" Colonel Sheppard asked, responding to Rodney's tone.

"It means that I would expect that from you, being the Captain Kirk of the Pegasus Galaxy."

John's expression turned dark. "That'll be enough, Rodney."

"You'd think so," Rodney snarked. "Then again, I would think that it would be enough to have Elizabeth…" the scientist abruptly stopped his tirade.

"What about Dr. Weir?" Colonel Sheppard asked in confusion at the direction that the argument had suddenly turned.

"Nothing," Dr. McKay answered quickly. "Nothing, never mind," Rodney tried to dismiss what he had begun to say as he placed the Ancient device back on his worktable.

"McKay," John prompted. "McKay, what did you mean? Have Elizabeth…what?"

The astrophysicist squared his shoulders and turned back around to face the Lt. Colonel. Rodney studied John's face a moment before his expression became disbelieving. "You really don't see it, do you?" He asked, his voice incredulous.

"See what?" John asked, starting to grow impatient with Rodney.

"I mean, you'd think that you'd see it," Dr. McKay continued.

"McKay," the Colonel warned, his voice becoming more exasperated.

"I mean, how could you miss it? Especially when you clearly… even with your Captain Kirk thing…"

"McKay," John said, interrupting, "What is it I'm suppose to be seeing?"

"What everyone else, including Caldwell, can see," Dr. McKay explained. At John's continued look of incomprehension, Dr. McKay sighed. "Don't tell me that you're going to make me say this." When the Colonel said nothing, waiting for the scientist to explain himself, Rodney gave another sigh. He took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for something potentially dangerous.

"I've known Elizabeth for a while, and I've never seen her…" the scientist paused uncomfortably, "I've never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you. I've never seen her as close to someone as she is to. She obviously, you know…" Rodney said, gesturing vaguely.

John couldn't hide his surprise. It was not at all what he had expected to hear from McKay.

"Elizabeth, you know…?" John asked, using Dr. McKay's vague gesture.

The scientist began to look distinctly more uncomfortable.

Colonel Sheppard shook his head slightly, as if it would clear his thoughts. He tried to not look as stunned as he felt hearing Dr. McKay's words. Though whether that was because of what Rodney had said, or that he clearly believed what he was saying, John was uncertain.

"Find out more about the device and keep me updated, then we'll think about trying to use it," the military commander directed simply and abruptly, stepping away from the conversation.

After a moment, "I have practice with Teyla," he said, retrieving his duffel and making his way out of the lab without further comment.


	3. Hopeless Romance?

_Hopeless Romance?

* * *

_As he made his way down the corridors to the practice gym, John tried to dismiss Dr. McKay's statements as the workings of an overactive imagination and mistaken impressions. 

"But Caldwell sees it?" John questioned under his breath. Then he shook his head dismissively. "Whatever that means."

He entered the gym before he quite realized that he had reached his destination. Teyla, dressed in her fighting garb, spoke without breaking her kata. "You are late, Colonel."

"I'm not…" John glanced at his watch.

Tyela raised an eyebrow in response, still not breaking her kata.

"…that late," he finished helplessly. He set his duffel down and pulled out his fighting sticks.

The Athosian leader ended her kata gracefully and turned to face John. "It is fine, John. I have taken to scheduling our training sessions accordingly." She smiled.

"I'll have you know that I have a perfectly good reason for being a little late, in the form of Rodney and his crazy theories," Colonel Sheppard protested, matching his stance to Teyla's as she fell into her fighting stance.

"Of course," the pretty Athosian replied as she twirled her sticks in her hands, circling the Colonel.

"I mean," John began. "McKay may be almost as brilliant as he thinks he is," he dodged a strike from Teyla. "But sometimes," he tried a feint that Teyla saw through easily. "Let's just say," he caught a strike from Teyla and parried with one of his own. "That sometimes he may be a little too smart for his own good."

"Are you certain that Dr. McKay is incorrect in these theories you speak of?" Teyla responded.

Unbidden, a memory of standing on the balcony with Elizabeth filled his thoughts. She had been letting her hair grow out and he remembered how he had thought that he liked it longer. He could remember her smile, the one that made his breath catch just a little. And most definitely, he could remember thinking that Elizabeth had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen.

Suddenly, John found himself flat on his back from a leg sweep that he had missed coming, so wrapped up was he in his thoughts. He sat up slowly and took Teyla's offered hand to help him stand. "I'm not sure, maybe he's right about some of it," Colonel Sheppard finally admitted. He resumed his fighting stance as Teyla did.

They began to circle each other once more.

"But why should Dr. McKay's theories bother you so much. Unless they are something dangerous, or something that may effect Atlantis or my people adversely?" The Athosian leader asked, worry in her voice for the both the people that she lead on the mainland, and for those she cared about in the city.

"They are definitely dangerous," John muttered without thinking, only realizing how badly it sounded when he saw Teyla's concerned expression. "Not that kind of dangerous," he quickly assured his friend. "Rodney's trying to horn in on Dr. Heightmeyer's territory."

At the prompting of Teyla's expression, "He's got some theories about Eliza…Dr. Weir," John explained.

The pretty Athosian nodded, and reassured that there was no impending threat, began to circle her opponent again. "And these theories are somehow dangerous?"

John gave her a wry grin. "They could be, if they were true. But I think Rodney's just seeing things that he wants to see."

"About Dr. Weir?" Teyla watched John closely as she circled. "And you perhaps, John," she added perceptively, striking him smartly on his arm as the Colonel dropped his guard.

John narrowed his eyes slightly. "He also said something about others sharing his theories; about how everyone, including Caldwell, can see something."

Teyla shrugged lightly, spinning the fighting sticks in her hands. "One does not become a wise leader without being observant, Colonel. One does not become a good leader without being able to 'see' things."

John suddenly stepped back and asked the Athosian leader, "Do you think there's something there? Do you think that Elizabeth feels something…about me?" For a moment, the Colonel's expression was completely open and unguarded.

Teyla lowered her fighting sticks and regarded her friend and team leader. "Do you, John?"

John considered the question. He thought about how sometimes he was certain that Elizabeth and he shared some unspoken sort of emotion. There were times that he saw a depth of feeling in her autumn colored eyes that he thought was more than feelings of friendship. Sometimes, it felt like sparks flared in the room around them. And there certainly seemed to be an attraction between them.

"That's the dangerous part, Teyla. Maybe she does, and maybe I feel the same." He sighed.

"I do not understand. How is that dangerous?" Teyla asked, clearly confused by the Colonel's response.

"I may not always agree with the Regs. But not following this one could lead to a whole world of trouble for everybody." At the prompting of Teyla's expression, Colonel Sheppard explained, "The military has some very definite rules about fraternatizing with a Commanding Officer."

"But Dr. Weir is not a part of your military," the Athosian responded simply.

"Maybe not," John conceded, "but I'm not sure the SGC would see it that way. I'm pretty sure they would say that that was splitting the hair a little thin. And even if they didn't…" he trailed off, going to where his duffel lay on the bench and putting his fighting sticks away. He sat down and Teyla joined him, setting her own sticks into her bag.

"Someone once said that all the greatest love stories are tragedies and that all love is unrequited. I'm starting to think that maybe those aren't just clichés," the military commander of Atlantis said quietly.

"Among my people, the only tragic love is that which is unfulfilled because fear prevents us from feeling it," Teyla responded simply. "Life has taught us that it can be many things: hard, beautiful, painful, joyous…and above all, fleeting." Her expression became shadowed as she thought of the terror of the Wraith and how the cullings had shaped her people for more generations than she wanted to remember.

She turned to her friend. "There is too little beauty in this life for us to deny it when it appears before us. And life is far too short to deny ourselves any part of living it." She rose and gently placed her hand on his shoulder in parting before leaving the gym, and Colonel Sheppard to his thoughts.

God knew how he wished Teyla were right. The temptation to damn the consequences was certainly there. He knew that it would be far too easy to forget the Regs and try to have something with Elizabeth. He sighed heavily.

John really was the hopeless romantic that Elizabeth, when she had been possessed by Phoebus, had called him. It would just take one touch, one real kiss, a single admission, for him to cross a line with her. If she so much as beckoned, he was chagrinned to realize that he would follow, heart in hand, irregardless of the fact that in this case, not just his heart might get broken.

"Damn," he swore feelingly. "Johnny boy, are you stupidly falling in love with Dr. Weir? 'Cause that would be… with Elizabeth… that would be…"

He would have damned Rodney and Teyla too, for making him admit the possibility to himself, but he knew sooner or later it would have come up. Sooner or later his heart would have forced his mind to acknowledge it. Their words had just lead to it being a little sooner rather than later.

"Damn," he murmured this time. But before he could get any further in his thoughts, a call came over his radio.

"Colonel Sheppard," Elizabeth said, "I trust that you didn't forget our meeting to discuss how best to proceed in continuing to explore the city." Her voice, even over the radio, sounded playfully sardonic and amused. "As it was, after all, your suggestion."

"I'll be right there," John responded. "Just give me a chance to clean up a little first, now that I've finished my sparring lessons with Teyla."

"I'll meet you in my office then in a half an hour," Dr. Weir concluded the call.

John rose from the bench, grabbed his bag, and headed back to his quarters to clean up. And in a little under a half an hour, he strode into Dr. Weir's office.


	4. Something There?

_Something There?

* * *

_

_John rose from the bench, grabbed his bag, and headed back to his quarters to clean up. And in a little under a half an hour, he strode into Dr. Weir's office. _

The first thing he noticed, despite himself, was just how beautiful Elizabeth was; her soft curls, her graceful hands, her elegant form, and when she looked up at him, her gorgeous autumn eyes.

"Colonel Sheppard," she greeted him as he entered and took a seat opposite her.

"So," he drawled, making himself focus on the woman before him as Dr. Weir, and not the very attractive Elizabeth, "exploring the city. We have a pretty good idea about the East Pier and the area between it and the Central Tower. I think we should next try exploring the North Pier. Dr.Parrish seems to think that there's the possibility of hydroponics bays being in that section."

"Really?" Dr. Weir asked, a note of curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, something about the sensor scans indicating a group of rooms that appear to be a likely place for them."

"If there are hydroponic bays," Elizabeth began.

"Then it would help with the supply problem immeasurably," John finished with a pleased smile.

"When do you propose exploring the pier?"

"Well, I thought, the sooner the better, while it's still quiet around here," John replied.

Dr. Weir nodded her agreement. "I suggest that you make certain that Dr. Parrish and Dr. Beckett are with your teams as well."

This time John nodded in response, sat back in his seat, and found himself watching Elizabeth. Suddenly, it was impossible to not notice how the sunlight got caught up in the rich curls of her hair; the way her graceful hands moved deftly over the keyboard of her computer; the expressive way she raised her eyebrow with a quiet smile.

"Colonel?" She asked when she noticed John watching her with a lopsided smile on his own face.

And then he met her eyes that shimmered with autumn colors. For moment, neither spoke as they lost themselves in the quiet moment. And John finally caught sight of what he now realized he had been looking for, the sense of _something_ there between them. He held her gaze until he was certain that she was aware of that _something_ too.

Elizabeth smiled a bit nervously and licked her lips quickly.

John was fascinated by the gesture, but before he could say or do anything, Dr. McKay walked into the Atlantean leader's office, carrying the ornate globe that Inarra had given them. He was speaking before he quite realized that Dr. Weir was not alone.

"Elizabeth, I think that this may be more than just a smaller version of a ZedPM. If I can get it activated, I may…" he trailed off as he saw Colonel Sheppard. "Uhh…Colonel Sheppard," Rodney stammered.

"Dr. McKay."

"The device Inarra gave us may be another version of a ZPM?" Dr. Weir asked.

"The device we agreed that you weren't going to activate until we knew more about it," John reminded the scientist.

Elizabeth gave the two men a curious look.

"Well, yes…but…but I thought…" Dr. McKay stammered. "I mean aside from the whole Captain Kirk thing, I thought that we had managed to agree on…" he trailed off again as he took note of Colonel Sheppard's expression.

Dr. Weir sighed. "Rodney," she started to say before he interrupted her quickly.

"Elizabeth, I'm certain that this device is something almost as powerful as a ZedPM. It's in our best interests to learn how to utilize it," Rodney insisted.

"I didn't say we wouldn't look into it Rodney," Colonel Sheppard said. "I just don't think we should be blowing up any more solar systems. I'm sure that once was more than enough for that.

Dr. McKay sputtered, "That was unintentional."

"Colonel Sheppard is right Rodney," Elizabeth said in the face of Dr. McKay's stubborn, almost betrayed look. "We need to not jump headlong into this. Inarra gave us a warning for a reason. I'm inclined to take that into consideration." She held up a hand to forestall his protest. "Work with Dr. Zalenka, find out more about the device, then we can proceed from there."

After a moment, Dr. McKay nodded and began to make his way out of the Atlantean leader's office, already on the radio with Dr. Zalenka. "No, let's wait until the Wraith are on Earth's doorstep because Atlantis has already fallen," Rodney snapped sarcastically. "Yes, of course I mean now," he replied impatiently to what was clearly a question of time from the Czech scientist.

"Excuse me," he said briskly as he brushed past Colonel Steven Caldwell who was walking toward the entrance of Dr. Weir's office.

"Dr. McKay," Colonel Caldwell acknowledged the preoccupied astrophysicist before addressing Dr. Weir.

"May I come in?" The commander of the Daedalus requested.

"Of course, Colonel," Dr. Weir replied as she rose, gesturing to the other chair facing her desk.

"Colonel Sheppard," the older officer said in way of greeting.

John nodded in response, "Colonel Caldwell."

"What can I do for you, Colonel?" Elizabeth asked, sitting down as the ship commander took his seat.

"The Daedalus has received intel that there may be something worth investigating in a deep space quadrant of the galaxy," he said simply and without preamble.

"Something?" John asked.

"Initial reports tell us that whatever it is, it is something that the Ancients left behind. It's possible that it may be another Ancient warship like the Aurora, or even another deep space satellite weapon. We are unable to determine much more than that from the reports. That's why I'm taking the Daedalus in to investigate," Colonel Caldwell briefly explained.

"And I thought that some of your people might like to join us," he offered. "Perhaps Colonel Sheppard's team, or Dr. Zalenka?"

Dr. Weir looked over to Colonel Sheppard, trying to determine his reaction to Colonel Caldwell's almost unusually generous offer. She noted, with some amusement, that there was a barely contained excitement in the pilot's eyes as he met hers. John's open gaze held Elizabeth's a moment, inviting her to share in his enthusiasm. She hid a smile and addressed Colonel Caldwell, who, for his part, had quietly noted the two Atlantean leaders' silent communication.

"I'm certain that my people would appreciate the opportunity, Colonel. Thank you," Elizabeth answered, her lovely eyes briefly seeking out Colonel Sheppard's before she turned her attention back to Colonel Caldwell.

Colonel Caldwell nodded. "I'll be taking the Daedalus out at 0900 tomorrow," he said simply.

"Thank you, Sir. My team will be ready," Colonel Sheppard responded, rising up from his chair as the older officer did. "In fact, I'll just go see about getting my team prepared now."

"Colonel Sheppard, before you do that, I'd like to speak with you," the ship commander said directly.

"Sir," Colonel Sheppard responded, standing near his chair and waiting for the older officer.

"Dr. Weir," the commander of the Daedalus said by way parting.

She nodded, "Colonel Caldwell," and watched quietly as the two military men walked out of her office door.


	5. Of Regs and Relations

_Of Regs and Relations _

_

* * *

_The military commander of Atlantis kept pace with Colonel Caldwell as the older officer made his way out of the command center and through the corridors of the city. For several moments, both were silent as they headed in the direction of the mess hall.

"Colonel, I need you to know that I respect Dr. Weir and everything that she's done here," Colonel Caldwell finally said without preamble. "And I think that you have both done well at accomplishing the extremely difficult task of running Atlantis."

"But I'd like to talk to you about operations here in the City," he continued briskly.

"I see," Colonel Sheppard replied slowly.

"How are relations between the military personnel and the civilian contingent?" The older officer inquired.

John raised an eyebrow in mild surprise at the question before he answered, "There've been a couple of debates about the most effective way to do a few things, but for the most part, there've been no problems."

"They're working well together then?" Colonel Caldwell probed.

"Yes, Colonel," John replied carefully, trying to puzzle out what his superior officer was after.

"No problems with the chain of command between the civilians and the military?" He pressed.

"No Colonel, everybody's pretty clear on where they stand," John responded simply, giving the Colonel a sideways look.

"You and Dr. Weir included?" Colonel Caldwell asked pointedly, watching Colonel Sheppard's face intently.

"With all due respect Sir, but what are you getting at?" John finally asked directly, stopping to face the other officer.

"I know that the chain of command can get a bit fuzzy here on Atlantis. And I know that you're isolated, without the obvious presence of the SGC and their input on matters," Colonel Caldwell said, his voice simple and controlled.

With a slightly sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, John remembered what Rodney had been suggesting earlier as he started to see where Colonel Caldwell was headed.

"It could make certain," Colonel Caldwell paused, choosing his words precisely, "lines seem somewhat blurred; easier to cross."  
When John said nothing, the older officer continued, "And the SGC may not understand, at so far a remove, the unique situation here at Atlantis. Especially since this is the first real expedition of its kind lead by a civilian," the Colonel paused and looked to the younger officer with some severity of expression.

"A civilian that may not fully appreciate the seriousness of certain military regulations as well as I'm sure you do, Colonel," Colonel Caldwell offered in subtle warning.

"Sir, I think you're correct," Colonel Sheppard responded, his bearing consciously exact and military, only his eyes betraying a little of what he was feeling. "The situation here on Atlantis _is_ unique."

Colonel Caldwell merely narrowed his eyes slightly, but said nothing in response.

"And I believe that both Dr. Weir and myself fully understand the complexities of the situation here," Colonel Sheppard asserted firmly.

"I hope so, Colonel Sheppard," the commander of the Daedalus replied significantly, his voice undeniably serious. "I don't want find myself the military commander of Atlantis because you misjudged some of those complexities," he replied openly.

"If that's all, Colonel?" Colonel Sheppard asked simply, trying to not show how much he wanted to step away from the conversation.

For a moment, Colonel Caldwell studied the younger officer before him, looking as if he wanted to say more. But finally, he fell back into his military bearing. "I'll see you and your team at 0900," the commander of the Daedalus responded coolly, and headed back in the direction of the Central Tower.

"Sometimes I really hate it when Rodney's right," John muttered after Colonel Caldwell was out of sight. "I wonder if Elizabeth…"

"Yes?"

Her quiet voice startled him.

John turned to see the Atlantean leader as she stepped up alongside him. "You wonder if I…?" She prompted.

"Oh…I…" he fumbled over what to say.

She gave him a quiet smile and John found himself hoping like hell that she hadn't heard any of his conversation with Colonel Caldwell.

"I was just wondering if you had eaten already, or if I should go back to your office and ask if you wanted me to bring you anything from the mess hall," John quickly recovered.

Elizabeth gave her military commander an amused, questioning look, to which John responded with an unconsciously charming lopsided smile.

"I see," she replied, her tone indicating that she didn't quite believe him before she continued. "As it so happens, I was just on my way to dinner, if you'd care to join me?" She offered lightly.

"I still have to prep my team for tomorrow," he replied. "And think of a name for the ship. I'm not letting McKay name it the Enterprise."

John was surprised by Elizabeth's soft laugh.

"What?"

"Rodney's right, your eyes do light up," she answered with an amused smile.

"I beg you pardon."

"Like a five year with the promise of a new toy," she teased.

"I'll have you know, that what you see is merely the very professional demeanor of a pilot aware of the tactical advantage of having another ship available to us," John answered in mock offense.

"Of course, Colonel," Elizabeth replied, not attempting to hide her now open grin.

John gave her a playful glare, trying to not notice how beautiful Elizabeth looked to him at the moment. "Of course," he asserted, hoping that Elizabeth couldn't tell what he was really thinking.

"Yes?" Elizabeth suddenly said, answering a radio call. "I'll be right there."

"What's happening?" John asked, quickly professional once more.

Elizabeth waved a hand dimissively. "Nothing serious, Colonel. Go prepare you team."

John nodded in response and started to walk away. As he did so, Elizabeth called in a playful tone, "And John, try to play nicely with the other children when you find your new toy."

John turned to see Elizabeth with a teasing grin. He smirked slightly, to which she responded by laughing gently as she walked away.

John went the oppposite direction to find and brief his team…


	6. The Boy Kisses the Girl

_The Green Eyed Boy Kissed the Autumn Eyed Girl_

_

* * *

_Colonel Sheppard sighed deeply. _Pride and Prejudice_ had definitely been the wrong book to choose. He ran a hand through his touseled dark hair.

"_Dearest, loveliest, Elizabeth," _he read.

"Definitely the wrong book," he murmured.

John sighed and swung his legs over the side of his bed, setting the book aside. Unable to sleep, or be distracted from his increasingly vivid thoughts, he finally stood up and began to pace. His eye caught at the flame detailed skateboard resting carelessly against the wall, and he briefly considered taking the board into the corridors.

With a small sound of amusement and a half-smile, John pictured coasting down the broad corridors. Then he dismissed the idea when he thought of what Elizabeth might say about that.

"Maybe not," he smirked.

Then he saw his guitar resting carefully against another wall.

"That'll work," he said quietly into the still room. Deftly, he plucked the instrument from its resting place and headed out his door.

So late at night, the corridors of Atlantis were filled with only the hushed murmurs of the ocean and the Ancient rythmns of the city itself. It was soothing as John made his way to the nearest transporter. On the other side, he continued down the quiet corridors until he reached the small Zen garden room and balcony that he had found some weeks ago.

John walked past the intricate rock garden with its delicate crystal fountain and out onto the balcony. Once there, he took a deep breath of the cool night air and savored the feel of the gentle breeze whispering against his skin. He looked up to see the clouds skimming across the sky, illuminated softly by the silver moon. And then he took in the view of the glittering City spread out before him, waves rippling gently against the piers.

"Elizabeth would love this," he murmured, reminding himself to tell her when he next had the chance. Then he looked for a good place to settle with his guitar.

He found one against one of the walls, and settled with the instrument comfortably in his hands. Almost absently, he ran his fingertips over the strings, simply letting his fingers find random notes and harmonies. But unbidden, thoughts of Elizabeth took over and the random melodies and notes started to form themselves into a song.

"_As the music, at the banquet…" _he sang experimentally, fitting feelings to melody. "_As the wine before the meal…"_

"Yup, Johnny boy," he sighed, his fingers falling still against the strings. "You've gone and stupidly started falling for Elizabeth." He smiled wryly to himself. "What a monumentally stupid thing to go and do. Of all the women the Pegasus galaxy…" he sighed.

"Of all the women…" he murmured, as he pictured Elizabeth smiling in the way that only he could seem to get her to do. And as he did so, John brushed his fingers over the strings of his guitar again.

"_As the music, at the banquet; as the wine before the meal; as the firelight in the night…so are you to me," _he sang in a low, almost melancholy voice.

As the soft notes lingered in the air, John finally gave in and let himself get lost in thoughts of Elizabeth. He pictured the way she looked when she stood on the balcony, her soft curls catching the sunlight and blowing gently in the breeze. He thought about the inherent strength and grace she possessed. He remembered the countless times that he had been impressed by her wit and intelligence.

"_I've never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you. I've never seen her as close to someone as she is to. She obviously, you know…" _ Rodney had said.

John smiled wryly to himself again, his fingertips once more falling still on the strings of his instrument. "And I obviously, you know…" he trailed off quietly. "And that is _so_ complicated, I'm not sure I even want to think about it."

The problem was, John wasn't sure he had that choice anymore. "Because it's Elizabeth," he said with a wry grin before he began to play, the words holding a world of meaning.

"_As the music at the banquet; as the wine before the meal; as the firelight in the night…so are you to me,"_ he sang once more in a deep soft voice, his fingers light on the guitar strings.

"It's beautiful," a gentle voice said, causing John to stop once more and look over.

As if he had conjured the Atlantean leader from his thoughts, Elizabeth stood leaning against the doorframe of the garden balcony. And John found himself tracing every slender line and curve of her body with quietly yearning eyes. His fingers ached to run through her soft auburn hair and caress her cheek with his fingertips. He wanted to know what her lips would feel like beneath his. More than that, he wanted to simply be on this balcony with Elizabeth Weir.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"You're not intruding," he assured her, offering an unspoken invitation for Elizabeth to remain and scooting aside so that she could sit down next to him.

She accepted the silent invitation and settled down near him.

"So this is when I ask the obviously stupid question right? Can't sleep?" He asked conversationally, giving her a lopsided smile meant to charm that she returned with a wry one of her own.

"And I answer with, no.You?" Elizabeth returned playfully.

John nodded comfortably and returned his attention back to the instrument in his lap. After a moment of warm silence, "Is there more?" She asked softly. "Will you sing for me?"

John looked into her eyes a moment before he took a deep breath and began to play gently, the tune lilting and softly melancholy in its romance. As he played, a light rain started to fall, the drops sparkling in the twilight and their simple rhythm blending with the melody of John's song.

"_As the music at the banquet; as the wine before meal; as the firelight in the night," _he began again.

"…_so are you to me," _he sang as he looked into her autumn eyes.

"_As the ruby in the setting; as the fruit upon the tree; as the wind blows over the plains…so are you to me," _John sang for her, his voice deep and sweet and his gaze quietly passionate.

"_As the wind blows over the plains, so are you to me…so are you to me," _he finished, letting the notes linger in the air before he stilled his fingers on the strings.

Elizabeth said nothing, but there was a darkness of unspoken emotion deepening the rich green of her eyes. John took a deep breath and set his guitar aside as he rose. He held out a hand.

"Dance with me?" John asked, smiling irresistibly.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow in mild surprise, "What?"

"Come dance with me, Elizabeth," he repeated, offering her a lopsided smile full of boyish charm.

"What, here? Now?" The Atlantean leader asked. "It's raining."

"Elizabeth," John said, still offering her his hand, his expression coaxing.

She hesitated a moment before setting her hand in his and letting him help her up. "This is such a bad idea," she said softly.

"I promise, I do know how to dance," John quipped, purposely misunderstanding her comment. "None of your toes will come to any permanent harm. And it's only a little shower, not like a storm at all," he insisted playfully.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Elizabeth replied in a quiet voice.

"I know," John admitted in an equally quiet voice as he lead her further out onto the balcony into the caressing rain.

Gently, he pulled her into his arms, close enough that he could feel her heartbeat next his. And for a moment, he simply savored the feeling. Then he slowly slid his hand to her waist, enjoying the way she shivered lightly at his touch. His other hand grasped hers and brought it to rest with his between them.

Then he began to gracefully lead Elizabeth in a simple, sensuous waltz. As they danced, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit in his arms, or how easily they moved together. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were, looking into his. And he felt that heady sense of _something _spark between them.

"You're right, this _was_ a bad idea," John murmured as they swayed to a stop. Tenderly, he released her hand so he could brush back the curling tendrils of Elizabeth's hair.

"A really bad idea," he whispered.

Gently, John drew Elizabeth closer; close enough that his lips could hover just above hers, breathing her in.

"'Lizabeth," he caressed her name, drawing it out softly. His breath was warm against her lips, causing Elizabeth to shiver in his arms.

The first kiss was a gentle brush of lips, light and achingly tender. And as they parted, Elizabeth sighed.

"'Lizabeth," he whispered again, cradling her head in his hands and tangling his fingers in her soft curling hair. He drew her closer to kiss her again, savoring the taste of rain on her lips and the indescribable intoxication of Elizabeth pressing into him, deepening the kiss. She tasted of honeyed wine and her lips were the velvet softness of rose petals beneath a thicket of his kisses.

He kissed her breathless as the rain washed over them, exploring every suppressed impulse, every long denied desire. She returned his passion in a heady rush of emotion, her own hands clutching at his now wet black T-shirt.

"John," she gasped when they finally took a moment to catch their breath. "This is…"

"…us jumping off the cliff," he interrupted her gently and urgently. "But Elizabeth, you know the best part of jumping?" John asked tenderly as he traced the raindrops caressing her cheek. "It's learning how to fly."

She met his dark green eyes, seeking something in their depths.

"You really _are_ a hopeless romantic," Elizabeth replied finally. "But maybe you can teach me how to fly," she murmured with a gentle smile.

"I may be a hopeless romantic, but then, so are you," said John . "And I'd say that makes us just about perfect."

She gave him the bright, tender smile that had always made him catch his breath a little because it was the one that she granted only to him.

"Then I have the prefect idea," she murmured.

Elizabeth reached over to cradle his face in her delicate hands and drew him down for a kiss, her fingers tangling in his dark tousled hair.

"Perfect," he whispered against her lips before he smiled and deepened the caress, making the moment last forever as they stood on the garden balcony, kissing in the rain…

**_Fin _**


End file.
